


Наорался

by Polisha (nuups)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Missing Scene, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/Polisha
Summary: На самом деле, когда Матвей орёт — страшно. И неважно: тренировка или матч. Страшно всем. Начиная от полевых и заканчивая тренерским штабом. Именно поэтому, когда их голкипер на матче срывает голос, все выглядят чуть-чуть напуганными и не чуть-чуть — пристыженными.
Relationships: Igor Diveyev/Matvei Safonov





	Наорался

**Author's Note:**

> — Мне надо что-нибудь написать про эту ящерицу!  
> — Что ты хочешь про нее написать?  
> — Да хоть что!
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239514)
> 
> Работа также опубликована на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9119978)

_Это было блестящее лечение, вот только пациента потеряли._

На самом деле, когда Матвей орёт — страшно. И неважно: тренировка или матч. Страшно всем. Начиная от полевых и заканчивая тренерским штабом. Именно поэтому, когда их голкипер на матче срывает голос, все выглядят чуть-чуть напуганными и не чуть-чуть — пристыженными.

Потому что когда Матвей улыбается беззвучно, но по-прежнему широко… Короче, бррр. Такая акулья русалочка выходит, что только пятками сверкать от неё. Горло вместе с позвоночником может оттяпать. Вытащит, посмотрит и не факт, что обратно вообще вставит. Только если с профилактическими пиздюлями… И благими намерениями! Может ещё сказать, что так и было. Чтоб больше не отправляли на рандеву с напами чужих клубов, а то защитнички, блин, нашлись.

У него свой защитничек есть, правда, он ржёт сейчас совершенно бессовестно. Мол, теперь у них голоса похожи. Мотя в ответ посылает укоризненный смайлик. Как поржать, так он первый, а как посоветовать, чем лечить — так сразу я не я и лошадь не моя. На сообщение про лошадь парируют — ожидаемо — про коня. А потом записывают аудио. Матвей слушает и улыбается, распугивая оставшуюся в раздевалке часть команды.

Через два часа уже на базе в его комнату осторожно скребутся. Заорать «войдите» Матвей при всем желании не может, так что приходится вставать и открывать самому. На пороге Шапи:

— Моть, я тут это, нашёл у себя — держи, — протягивает пластинку каких-то таблеток, — может, поможет.

Матвей кивает и складывает стрепсилс рядом со тантумверде и грамидином. Шапи был не первым, и чуялось, что не последним. Но это было приятно, хотя приятнее было бы вздремнуть. Ведь лучшее лекарство это сон.

А пока никто не пришел, Матвей всё-таки пишет Игорю, чтобы он ему что-нибудь рассказал. Пускай Дивеев не знает, что делать со своим голосом, но вот одному краснодарскому вратарю он просто нравится, и сейчас хочется его послушать.

Игорь рассказывает про их матч с Уралом (Матвей, конечно, смотрел, но из первых уст послушать всегда лучше), тяжело вздыхает на моменте с голом в ворота Акинфеева, и радостно басит, когда говорит о голе Марио и эмоциях с фанки.

Матвей слушает и не всегда впопад угукает, а потом слышит низкое и почти ласковое:

— Спи уже, Моть, — от этих простых слов становится правильно и хорошо.

Матвей и правда задремывает на полчаса, когда в дверь снова стучат.

На пороге стоит вратарский брат — Крицюк. Мотя иногда не может разобрать, то ли тот к нему на равных относится, то ли по-отечески.

Его мягко оттесняют в номер плечом: руки у коллеги заняты термосом.

— Лечить будешь, — сонно, но утвердительно изрекает Матвей. Стас кивает и достает стакан, куда наливает молоко и — судя по всему — там мёд. Ну, Матвею бы хотелось, чтобы мёд, а не масло. С маслом это фу и буэ.

— Пей, — Крицюк заканчивает свои махинации и протягивает стакан, — мне когда голос срывать случалось, всегда только так лечился.

— Спасибо, — бормочет в ответ и понимает, что, кажется, Стас настроен остаться и проконтролировать приём лекарства.

Приходится пить и молчать. Стас сидит рядом и что-то меланхолично листает в телефоне, а потом наливает еще стакан.

— Я ж лопну…

— Ничего ты не лопнешь, — усмехается и добавляет. — Всё в рост уйдет.

— Куда уж ещё-то…

— Пей-пей.

Второй стакан идет тяжелее, но от теплой обволакивающей жидкости горло и правда саднит поменьше. Ещё, правда, Мотя окончательно просыпается. Эх-х.

Крицюк посмеивается, забирает термос и треплет по волосам. Матвей прикрывает глаза и благодарно мычит «спасибо». Когда дверь закрывается, руки опять сами собой тянутся к телефону.

«Меня тут решили залечить» — улетает по знакомому номеру.

«Насмерть?»

Матвей хмыкает — Игорь как всегда, и поправляет:

«Наверняка»

«Я бы тоже тебя лечил. Но сначала бы в одеяло завернул»

Матвей смеётся и отвечает:

«Так я ж не болею, просто голос сорвал» — печатает и улыбается, закусив губу.

«Лучше б из-за меня»

«Я бы тоже не отказался»

«Чем лечат-то?» — прилетает в ответ минут через пять.

«Всем подряд. Ты занят?» — едва успевает набрать Матвей, как в дверь снова стучат.

На этот раз на пороге стоит Мусаев, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

— Ты как? Вся команда уже отметилась? — подмигивает.

— Ну, почти, — Матвей смотрит сверху вниз и трёт глаза кулаком. — Если честно, думал просто поспать.

Мурад Мусаич кивает и обещает, что попросит ребят его не беспокоить. Матвею большего и не надо.

Матвей честно — и рад бы поспать, но теперь сон не идёт. Лента уже просмотрена, лайки поставлены, сообщения прочитаны, а телефон как не собирался выпадать из руки, так и не выпадает.

Матвей уже думает пройтись круг по базе, подышать, когда в дверь в миллионный, кажется, раз стучат: тихо — спал бы, не услышал — но уверенно.

На пороге возвышается кэп:

— Не спишь? — уточняет, цепко рассматривая Матвея.

— Мурад Мусаевич уже заходил, — сообщает вместо ответа и коротко хихикает над нарушением очередности.

— Я знаю, — Мартынович коротко и серьёзно кивает. — Я поставил Константиныча в известность — если завтра лучше не станет, то пойдёшь к нему.

— Кэп, а можно я уже полечусь? — лукаво интересуется, чувствуя бесконечную вибрацию телефона в кармане. — Тишина, покой, все дела?

Мартын широко и понимающе улыбается. Кивает и беззвучно исчезает. Матвей вылавливает телефон и набирает номер Игоря.

— Все рецепты выписаны, поговори со мной?

— О чём с тобой поговорить, болезный? Про матч вроде рассказал уже.

— А я не могу рассказывать, у меня горло, — жалуется Матвей, хотя после всех лечений ему действительно полегчало.

— Ложись в постель давай, щас сообразим что-нибудь, — голос у Игоря как-то неуловимо теплеет.

Он продолжает что-то вещать про шалфей, прополис и малину с коньяком. Матвей мычит, угукает и просто кайфует от тембра голоса Игоря, который добавляет настроения и атмосферу, пока он всё-таки делает круг по базе. Игорь, правда, улавливает уличный шум и всё-таки ворчит, чтобы кое-кто шёл уже в помещение.

— Да иду я, иду, — вяло отбивается Матвей. — Сам, что ли, никогда не шлялся после матчей?

— _Мы_ , — в смысле «полевые», понимает Мотя, — после матчей лежим пластом и жалуемся на гудящие ноги.

— Я бы тоже полежал, — жуёт губу. — Рядом с тобой.

В трубке виснет какое-то уютно-мечтательное молчание. Матвей шагает по лестнице, чувствуя тепло и почти весну.

— Ты дошёл? — настойчиво уточняет Игорь.

— Да, да, даа, — отмахивается Матвей, закрывая за собой дверь. — Слушай, а кинь мне плейлист свой? Мой надоел уже до смерти, а сейчас лягу — что-нибудь послушать хочется.

— Я думал, тебе меня послушать хочется, — бурчит трубка. — А ты…

— А я жалею тебя. Ты ж не будешь три часа не умолкая мне песни петь? — Игорь бурчит, что не умеет. — Ну так вот, кинь музычки. Но если пришлёшь закольцованное аудио — я не против.

— Как я тебе в вотсе закольцованное кину? — интересуется Игорь.

— Вот и я о том же, — поддакивает, плюхаясь на кровать. — Ладно, будут сборы, сам тебя закольцую.

— Ты бы ещё «окольцую» ляпнул, — Игорь кажется внезапно чуть смущённым.

— Надо будет — окольцую, а уж как — способ найду, — смеётся Матвей, предвкушая встречу.

Игорь на это только пыхтит в трубку:

— Ложись уже, — выдаёт наконец.

— Лежу, — довольно оповещает Матвей, вытягиваясь на кровати во весь рост.

— Вот и лежи. И до утра не поднимайся.

— Кто-то любит покомандовать? — Мотя снова смеётся в трубку.

— Когда дело касается тебя — да.

— Ого-о, — тянет с придыханием, — тогда тем более жду сборов.

— А я тебя жду, — иногда Игорь до ужаса и умиления прямолинеен. Матвей облизывается — внутри хо-ро-шо.

— Тогда до встречи?

— До встречи.


End file.
